


Promises

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, CW, F/F, Hurt, content warning, trigger warning, tw, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Basira finds Daisy in this new world of chaos and tries to hold her promise.Alternatively the semi happy ending Jonny won’t give our lesbian police couple.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the world works. I’m not a doctor. I’ve barely edited this fic. I’m just gay for Daisy, alright

“Daisy, please.”

Basira had made a promise. She knew she had, but now… when that  _ thing _ was in front of her and she  _ knew  _ that it was Daisy, she couldn’t. Her hands trembled violently and she gripped the handgun tighter.

“ _ Please _ , Daisy”, Basira could hear the desperation in her own voice, but it didn’t matter. “There has to be something of you left, Dais.  _ Please _ .”

But Daisy wasn’t there. She couldn’t be, Basira knew that. It was the Hunt and only the Hunt.

Basira was never going to hit Daisy like this. Her target practice wasn’t perfect on a good day, there was no way she’d hit Daisy when she didn’t even want to and she couldn’t steady her hands.

Basira only noticed that she was crying when her eyesight got so blurry she couldn’t properly see. She dried the tears from her face with the back of her hand and tried to keep her eyes on the  _ thing _ . She bit her bottom lip hard to make sure she wouldn’t sob.

The  _ thing  _ that was Daisy growled. She looked ready to attack, with her eyes never leaving Basira and her teeth on show.

Basira sobbed dryly. She’d either have to shot or she’d have to back away and she couldn’t decide what would hurt less. She had  _ promised,  _ but it was  _ Daisy _ . It was  _ her  _ Daisy.

She tried to steady her hands again. She knew well how to shot a handgun, yet here she was, going over the correct stance. Maybe if she could correct all the faults, it would be easier to shot. But of course, it wasn’t. She knew it wasn’t.

It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds that passed, but it felt like an eternity. Basira slowly took a step back. She was going to leave. She’d find Daisy again and she’d keep her promise. She just needed some time. Just as she had had that thought, though, Daisy jumped.

The huge form crashed against Basira and she fell to the ground. The gun fell from her hand and landed too far from her to reach. A scream tore from her lips when Daisy landed on top of her. Claws dug into her shoulder and Basira held up an arm to cover her face. The pain was so immense for a second that Basira sobbed again. Every single one of her movements pressed the claws deeper in her shoulder and Daisy pressed her harder to the ground.

Daisy was lighter than Basira had thought, but it still wasn’t  _ her _ Daisy. It was still the Hunt and if it kept being the Hunt, she knew she would die. Basira  _ had  _ to make sure it wasn’t the Hunt, but Daisy. Her sweet, forever smiling Daisy. She’d die trying.

Basira’s voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke.

“Dais… Do you remember the first time you kissed me?”

The weight atop her shifted and for a brief second, Basira thought that perhaps it had worked, but before she could open her eyes to have a look, she was pressed down even further. There was another growl, deeper and longer than the first one. Basira couldn’t move, even if she wanted to, with the claws in her shoulder.

“You do, don’t you?” Basira’s voice broke and she sobbed again, more due to the raging storm of emotions inside her than the pain. “We went to see Zodiac. Your lips were so soft… You tasted of peppermint and that awful soda.”

The claws were dug even deeper in her shoulder and Basira whined.

“The police work was just… awful. Do you remember?” Basira managed a small smile. The memory was still one of her favorites. “I was so worried… I didn’t… I  _ didn’t  _ like girls. I just knew I loved you. And your hand in mine… and your shorts… your shorts were so,  _ so _ short and your top was too tight and I enjoyed it just a bit too much.”

Basira laughed softly at the memory and was sure to keep her eyes closed. This was for Daisy, not the  _ thing  _ that was and wasn’t Daisy all at the same time. Her eyes stung with tears.

Basira had made her peace long ago. Since the coffin, Basira had known she wasn’t for this world without Daisy. There was nothing for her to live for if Daisy was gone. She just had to finish a few things, then she was going to go. Then Daisy had come back. She had been different and it hurt. All of it hurt, but Basira knew that if she ever lost Daisy again, she knew what she’d do.

“I love you, Dais”, Basira whispered. She let herself cry, then. It was the first time she said it out loud. It was supposed to be special. Daisy was supposed to say it back and they were going to laugh about it and hold hands and it was  _ not _ going to go like this. It was  _ not  _ going to be the last thing Basira ever said. 

Basira only realized something was wrong when it had been too long and nothing had happened. She was still pressed to the ground, but the weight was different and the pressure on her shoulder had changed. The growly breaths had become  _ lesser  _ somehow.

Basira slowly opened her eyes. Even though the sky provided little light in this new world, it stung her eyes. She couldn’t make out the face that stared back at her. For a moment, it was only a silhouette against the bright sky.

“Daisy?” Basira hadn’t realized just how thirsty she was until now. Her mouth was dry and her lips cracked and had she not known it was impossible, she might have thought every drop of water had left her body.

Daisy cried. Her cheeks were stained with tears, which left lines in the dirt on her cheeks. Her hair was barely recognizable as hers and her lips looked nearly as dry as Basira’s.

For just a second, Basira was empty. There was nothing. Not a single emotion to feel, not a thought to be had. Then, everything washed over her all at once. Relief, joy, pure horror…

Her joy didn’t last. Daisy moved away with a speed Basira had thought impossible, even for Daisy. In mere seconds, Daisy had moved up to a building behind her and was pressed against the wall. Basira grabbed her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She didn’t have anything to press against it and felt warm, thick blood gush from the wound. She slowly sat up and had another look at Daisy. Her shoulders trembled and she had hidden her face in her hands.

Basira managed to stand. She felt fine, so far. Her shoulder hurt and every ill-placed movement tore at the cuts, but she could stand and she could walk. She staggered towards the small form that was Daisy. The sight broke her heart in a million pieces. Daisy’s hands were clutched so tightly they were almost white.

“Daisy…”

Basira knelt by her. There was a foot, maybe two, of ground between them. Basira reached out a hand to touch Daisy.

“You promised!”, Daisy flung her arms and Basira quickly pulled her hand back. “You promised me! I could have killed you! I could have killed you, Basira!”

Basira scooted closer. The pavement under her scraped her knees.

“You didn’t, Daisy”, Basira stopped when Daisy held out her hand. She wasn’t going to overstep her boundaries the first she did. Basira did, however, hold out her hand for Daisy to take if she wanted to.

“You promised me”, Daisy sobbed. She hit her clenched fist to Basira’s chest. She didn’t hit hard enough to make any real damage, but it did put further pressure on the cuts. Basira decided she wasn’t going to ever let Daisy know that.

“But you didn’t”, Basira said again, with the most gentle voice. “You didn’t. I’m fine.”

Daisy finally looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but she slowly took Basira’s held out hand. Despite her broken nails and the dirt, her hand was as soft as it had always been. Before Basira could fully comprehend the hand, Daisy crashed against her. She nearly fell to the ground again, but Daisy held her up. Basira wrapped an arm around her and held her, as Daisy cried. Daisy trembled in her embrace.

“Schy…” Basira whispered and gently rocked the two of them from side to side. They didn’t sit like that for long, but Basira could feel herself get dizzy and nauseous. It wasn’t a very good sign she would admit that.

“Daisy…” she whispered and Daisy pulled back. Daisy’s eyes found the cuts in a matter of seconds and she visibly paled.

“I’m sorry. Oh, my god. I’m sorry. We need to fix that.”

Basira slowly shook her head and pulled Daisy closer again, if only for a second.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Daisy pulled back and got up. She was moving quickly and pulled at what was left of her jacket. She quickly pressed it to the wound and kept the pressure, as she helped Basira stand.

Daisy let her lean against her and had a look around at the ruins of what had once been London.

“I think… There was a clinic down the street, right?”

Basira nodded. She was pretty sure there had been, but… the world looked different. Everything was different.

Daisy led the way. It couldn’t be far, but due to their tangled state and Basira’s wounds, it was a slow walk. Daisy obviously didn’t like it and constantly hurried her steps.

“Almost there, Basira…” Daisy mumbled, even though she talked more to herself than anything.

The glass door was open. Daisy helped Basira inside and closed the door behind them. The room they had entered had to be the waiting room. The floor was littered with things from outside, such as candy wrappers and leaves. 

Daisy helped Basira to the desk and let her sit. She kept the pressure on the wound for a few seconds longer.

“I’m going to find somewhere to lay you down. Will you stay?”

Basira nodded. She was getting awfully pale and looked tired. Another wave of worry flushed over Daisy.

“I’ll be back in a second, okay?”

Basira nodded again. Daisy pressed one of Basira’s hands to the wound, as if to tell her to keep the pressure.

Daisy had a quick look around. There were two patient rooms and a what looked like a staff room. She returned to Basira only a few minutes later and pressed her hand to the wound to let Basira save her strength.

“Come. You can lay down in a room down the corridor.”

Daisy helped Basira stand and they walked slowly. Daisy could feel her hand soak with blood and it left a lump of worry in her chest. Her heart raced in her chest and the hand that wasn’t soaked in blood was soaked in sweat instead.

Basira laid down and tried to steady her breathing. It wasn’t as easy as she had hoped. She sucked in a breath when Daisy pulled at the fabric that had been pressed to the wound. It must have stuck to the blood that had dried.

“Fuck”, Basira groaned and glanced down at the wound. She didn’t dare to have a look at Daisy, at this point.

“Just… Uh, tell me something?” Daisy asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper and it broke towards the end.

Basira made a face, as she tried to come up with something to talk about. She doubted Daisy wanted to hear anything about how the world had become… this. Weird. Empty. Watched.

“My mom called. Before all of this”, Basira said, finally, as Daisy poked the wound and pulled at her shirt to get a better look. “She wants to meet you.”

Basira watched as Daisy’s face flushed in a bright red color. As Daisy had a look at the wound, the blush on her cheeks quickly faded and her lips were pressed together until they were just a thin line.

“You need stitches.”

Silence fell between them. Daisy turned away and her tense shoulders told Basira more than her face had.

“Okay”, Daisy said, still with her back to Basira. She walked to a sink in the middle of the room and quickly washed her hands. For just a second, Basira was amazed that the water pipes were still running.

Daisy found a pair of plastic gloves and pulled them on and soon found a pair of scissors and a needle for stitching. The needle was, thankfully, already threaded.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off. Is that alright?” Daisy asked. She had an almost blank expression on her face, but Basira could tell she was worried. Her shoulders were still tense and her breathing was rapid.

Basira slowly nodded. She really loved Daisy. Even now, she made sure Basira was alright with showing skin and it was endearing. 

Daisy slowly cut the shirt open. She began at the bottom and worked her way to the neckline. She was careful not to tug at the fabric that had stuck to the wound.

“Slow?” Daisy asked and glanced up at Basira. Their eyes locked for just a second and Basira managed another nod. A growing feeling of unease had settled in her gut.

Daisy slowly pulled at the fabric. Basira groaned in pain and pressed a hand to her face. If this hurt, she didn’t even want to think about the stitches.

Basira’s shirt tore the wound. Not a lot, but enough to make it painful. New blood poured from the wound and Basira closed her eyes. She didn’t want to think about that, right now. Anything but the pain would be good.

“Open your eyes”, Daisy whispered. “I’m sorry… I can’t… I need to make sure you’re awake at the same time. More difficult if you close your eyes.”

Basira whined when the rest of the fabric was pulled from the wound. Daisy quickly pressed a cotton pad to the wound and pressed Basira’s hand to it again.

“Can you stand?”

Basira glanced over at Daisy and grimaced. She was sure she  _ could _ , question was if she  _ wanted  _ to. Spoilers: she did not want to. But she did. With some help, of course. Daisy wrapped an arm around her middle and helped her to the sink.

“I’ll be quick”, Daisy promised, as she started the water again and let it run for a moment. She cupped her hand and cleaned the wound as quickly and as gently as she could. Basira leaned heavier and heavier against her.

“That’s it”, Daisy swooped her off her feet and Basira let out a surprised sound. Daisy carried her back to the bed and let her down, gently placed her on the bed.

“Why didn’t you do that from the beginning?” Basira couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips and she glanced up at the ceiling. Daisy shrugged and turned away again, as she grabbed the needle from the sink where she had left it.

In a cupboard, she found some antibiotic salve and returned to Basira with her jaw clenched.

“Are you ready?”

Basira slowly shook her head and turned to have a look at Daisy. She looked worse than Basira felt.

“Can you see if you can find any painkillers?”

Daisy made a face, but nodded. She pulled the gloves from her hands and left the room. In the staff room, she found a cupboard with some bottles of medicine and grabbed a bottle she recognized.

When she returned, Basira had closed her eyes again and looked paler than before. The bags under her eyes seemed deeper and darker.

“Here”, Daisy shook two pills into her hand and held them out for Basira. “It’s morphine and some other shit. I got them when I was shot the first time.”

Basira swallowed the pills dry and watched as Daisy washed her hands again. She pulled on another pair of plastic gloves and pulled a stool with her to the bed. When she sat, Basira had another look at her. She looked awful, with her bottom lip trembling and her eyes teary.

“Try to be careful?”

Daisy laughed. It was loud and obnoxious and not at all happy. 

Basira glanced up at the ceiling again and listened to Daisy shuffling. Then there was something cool spread on the wounds and Daisy leaned over her.

“Your turn”, Basira said, finally. “Tell me something. Anything. What are you doing?”

Daisy glanced up at her for only a second, before her gaze found the wound again. She raised her hand, but stopped before she could start stitching.

“Ready?”

Basira nodded. She tensed up even before she felt the needle. When the piercing pain did come, she bit her bottom lip and pressed her eyes closed.

“I do remember Zodiac”, Daisy said and Basira could tell she was trying to be careful, but Basira could feel the thread, the needle,  _ everything.  _ “It was the first time I saw you in lipstick.”

Basira laughed softly. Of course Daisy would remember something like that. She stopped when the thread pulled at the wound and made a face instead. A whine slipped from her lips.

“Don’t bite your lip”, Daisy muttered. “I’m not stitching a lip, too.”

There wasn’t enough blood to make the stitching impossible, but there was enough to make it… difficult. Especially considering Daisy had  _ never  _ stitched  _ anything.  _ She hadn’t even been allowed to stitch her own jacket when it ripped.

“Knot…” Daisy mumbled. She snipped the thread when she had managed a stitch and moved on. She had begun with the deepest cut, naturally. The first stitch wasn’t perfect, but it held the skin in place enough to somewhat stop the bleeding.

Daisy worked slowly. Her hands trembled and Basira rocked from one side to the other. It didn’t make it easier, but at least she got the work done.

When Daisy finished the first cut, Basira had tears streaming down her face and she had two bloody fingerprints on her cheek. Her forehead was soaked in sweat and for just a second, Daisy worried about what would happen if she went into shock. Before she could think too much of it, Basira spoke.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve lost you an awful lot lately.”

Daisy’s lips pulled up in a smile.

“I’ll try not to run away so often, from now on.”

Daisy made sure not to be quiet for too long, when she worked. She talked rubbish, mostly, but it seemed to calm Basira down somewhat. When she finally finished, Basira wasn’t crying anymore. She still had sweat pearling by her temples, but she looked a little calmer.

“Done”, Daisy said, as she threw the needle in a bin. “I’ll wash it again, then we’ll bandage it. Alright?”

Basira nodded. She held out a hand and Daisy took it to help her sit. The stitches were crooked and uneven, but it seemed to have stopped most of the bleeding. Daisy gently cleaned it and spread some more antibiotic salve on the cuts, before she pulled the gloves off.

She grabbed some wound dressing and worked in silence as she bandaged Basira’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

Basira thought for a second, before she replied.

“Better. But I’m starving.”

Daisy laughed gently and stood from the stool. She wrapped both arms around Basira in a hug and held her there for a moment, to make sure she was real.

“I’m sure we can find something. I’ll see if I can find you a shirt, first.”

“Wait”, Basira grabbed her wrist. “Let me come with you?”

Daisy made a face and was just about to shake her head, when Basira gave her the biggest, saddest eyes she could muster. Daisy quickly glanced away and nodded.

“Fine. But stay close.”

They found a shirt in the staff room. It was an old, washed out t-shirt, but fit Basira surprisingly well. As soon as she had pulled it on, with some help from Daisy, she sat down by the table. Even though some colour had returned to her face, she still looked ill.

Daisy checked the fridge first. She found a sandwich, which smelled an awful lot like tuna, and threw it to Basira who easily caught it.

“Eat up.” Daisy turned away again, to have another look in the fridge. There was a Tupperware box with something Daisy couldn’t identify.

She also found some cereal and a can of soup in a cupboard. She placed it all on the table and let Basira eat, as she managed to fill a glass with water. 

Daisy sat opposet Basira. She had crumbs on her cheek and she stuffed her mouth full with the sandwich at an inhuman speed. Daisy’s lips pulled up in a small smile.

Basira glanced up to meet Daisy’s glance when she finished the sandwich.

“You should eat, too”, Basira said, with her mouth still stuffed. Daisy slowly shook her head.

“It’s alright.”

Basira had most of the cereal, too. Daisy found a backpack before they left and threw the canned soup in, together with some supplies she found in a drawer. Two spoons would get them far, she was certain of it. She also made sure to pack everything she would need to keep an eye on Basira’s shoulder and then, to Basira’s annoyance, took all the tampons from a a bag in the staff room.

“We’re going to have to find Jon, aren’t we?” Daisy asked, suddenly, when she closed the backpack. She threw it over one shoulder and turned to Basira, who once again looked tired and pale. She slowly nodded.

“I think so.”

Daisy sighed. She didn’t want to leave just yet. She was still worried and Basira needed more rest than they had gotten.

“We should find an apartment. Rest for the night.” Daisy decided and gently wrapped an arm around Basira, who could easily walk on her own.

They left the clinic in silence. They only walked to the next door and tried it. It, thankfully, swung open. Daisy almost pushed Basira inside and tried the first door to the left. A name was written on it.

_ Abrahamsson.  _

That definitely meant it was a flat, Daisy decided. She tried the door.

“Fuck”, she muttered and was about to turn to Basira, but Basira stopped her.

“Don’t look.” 

When Basira passed her, she held a hairpin in her hand and was quick to kneel. Perhaps a little too quick, Daisy noted, as she had to hold herself up with the door.

Not even a minute later, Basira pushed the door open. She was still on the floor and Daisy helped her stand.

“Now”, Daisy said. “You’re going to rest.”

Basira rolled her eyes, but Daisy could tell she was tired. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes were almost half closed most of the time.

Daisy quickly closed and locked the door behind her and had a look around the flat. They had walked into a small living room, with two doors to her left and an archway to the right.

To the right, there was a kitchen. It wasn’t any bigger than the living room. Behind the closed doors, there was one bathroom and one bedroom.

Daisy helped Basira to the bed and helped her undress.

“Hijab, too?” Daisy asked, as she let her hands linger on Basira’s hips. Basira rolled her eyes again.

“Yes, please.”

Daisy carefully pulled hair needles from the fabric and soon unwrapped it. She was careful to fold it and place it on the nightstand.

She plucked the last of the hairpins and let Basira’s hair fall from the neat hairdo.

“Sleep well.” Daisy whispered, as she pressed her lips to Basira’s forehead. Once again, Basira grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

“You’re staying.”

Daisy glanced away for a second. She didn’t know what this meant. She didn’t know what the Hunt  _ wanted.  _ She could still feel it inside of her, the hunger and the rage and the  _ need _ to hunt.

“Basira, I shouldn’t-...”

Basira laid down. She made a face, when her shoulder came in contact with the bed, but it soon faded and she relaxed.

“No, come. I want you near.”

Daisy thought for a second. She pulled her shirt off a second later. It was barely anything left of it, anyway. Her pants landed in the same pile and then her socks and her shoes.

She carefully crept up in the bed and moved closer to Basira. She could feel her body heat and stretched out a hand to touch her. Her skin was soft against Daisy’s fingertips.

They laid like that for what could have been hours, before Daisy dared to move close enough to wrap an arm around Basira. Their skin touched and Basira was quick to throw a leg over Daisy’s hips.

“Can I tell you something?” Daisy asked, quietly. Her voice was barely above a whisper, in this new, quiet world.

“Yes.”

Daisy got up on one elbow and watched Basira with a soft expression. She finally did what she had wanted all day and pressed her own lips to Basira’s. They tasted the same, the same they always did.

Daisy pulled back a second later and a smile played on her lips.

“I love you.”

Basira opened her eyes. Her expression was gentle, as she reached for Daisy to hold.

“And I love you.”

Daisy moved to lay her head on Basira’s shoulder, the one without the wound, and she closed her eyes. One of her hands absentmindedly searched for Basira’s and grabbed it the second she found it.

They stayed like that, until Daisy was drifting off and Basira was humming something. 

“Thank you for saving me.”


End file.
